


Vee is in Charge

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Begging, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breathplay, Breeding Bench, Choking, Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Facials, Flogging, Gags, Jock Straps, Large Cock, M/M, Orgasm Control, Restraints, Rimming, Smut, Sounding, Sub Eddie Brock, Teasing, Vibrators, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Eddie meets his boss for the second time. The first time they met he was on his hands and knees getting his ass beaten in a club. Small world.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 83
Kudos: 398





	1. Double Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Fic idea by ailurophilia.

Eddie was a simple man who liked to have small private celebrations. Such celebrations included but were not limited to going down to a gay BDSM club so he could get his ass beaten and fucked hard so he could pass the fuck out and sleep before he started his new job tomorrow. Nice and simple. Which is why he got dressed up in a skin tight white shirt and leather pants, so he could ride his bike over to the club of his choosing. Riding back would be a bitch, and he would love the pain on his ass from the purr of the engine.

He pulled up outside of The Den and parked his bike around back. They had security cameras there at all times to prevent theft and it was one of the main reasons he chose to go here over anywhere else. Trecking over to the front he heard the gravel crunch beneath his boots, one of the pleasure of riding a bike to a club was that his riding gear could double as club attire. The guy working the front (he should really know his name by this point but it just wasn't sticking) took his coat, gave him a wristband, and buzzed him inside. Wristbands were so much more convenient than trying to explain if you were a dom or a sub, it cut out all the awkwardness around the discussion. 

It may have been a questionable choice to continue paying the membership fees back before he had a good stable income, but the commissions he did for papers and networks gave him more than enough to get by and he had signed a contract to start a new regular show just the other day, so no harm no fowl. His only regret was that during the past few months was that he wasn't able to come even when he was paying the fee. He had planned the come repeatedly but the pay being good meant his jobs weren't easy and it took a great deal of muckraking to get the information he needed for his articles.

It's why coming here was perfect for him, forgetting the past and evoking the future. Now when most people forget their past they don't necessarily need someone to leave their ass beat red and have them begging to get fucked, but to each his own.

The place was rather busy for a Thursday night. Most of the crowd was gathered around the stage area to view a demonstration. He was unable to see it because of the wall of people in the way but by the sound of leather on skin and the desperate moaning he assumed it was some form of impact play. By the regularity of the smacks and moans he must have arrived right at the tale end of it. It would have been nice to see, but he didn't come out for a demonstration he came here to get some action that he'd been sorely lacking lately. 

Eddie took one of the empty bar stools and asked the bartender for a scotch on the rocks. He always limited himself to one drink if he was planning on doing something sexual. It wasn't some liquid courage or anything like that, its just that he could handle one drink without having his judgment impaired and he always thought that he looked more approachable when he had a drink in his hand. A loud drawn out moan could be heard and the crowd slowly thinned around the stage. Some stayed to watch the the man comfort his partner and others had seen what they wanted and lost all interest, choosing to go off and find their own partners for the night.

Eddie had a bit of trouble finding someone at times. He was a big guy himself, and he didn't meet the typical mold of a sub, but there was usually at least one guy interested in someone like him. They tended to be bigger than him and Eddie was perfectly fine with that, if someone wanted to ruin him he wanted to feel their presence as well as their hand.

He continued to eye the crowd when one of the onlookers turned around, and Eddie was fully prepared to fucking beg at this man's feet. He was at minimum 6'2" and his muscular legs were wrapped in skin tight leather with combat boots to match. If was like the world would quake with each step he took. His torso was the darkest black ebony Eddie had ever seen It was a good stocky, muscled body. The kind that goes to the gym, but still eats not so healthy foods. He had a bit of a gut to him, but not in the fatty way in the way of being shapely and building core strength. The kind he preferred where they weren't overly muscled and obviously on seventeen kinds of steroids. He wasnt even wearing a shirt so Eddie could see the gleam of those silver dumbells through his nipples from across the room, and those biceps that lead down from big squared off shoulders. He could see long black dreadlocks that were tied back to hang down a little past his neck, leaving the shaved sides of his head exposed.

The stranger finally made eye contact with Eddie and he felt like some ancient god was about to smite him for the intrusion. Those eyes were so perfectly crisp and clean that the solid black of his eyes stood out all the better. He was unsure if his pupils were simply blown wide or if his eyes were naturally black but with how they looked at him he could feel them gazing into his soul.

The adonis had started to approach him while never breaking their eye constant until he came around to his side of the bad and Eddie finally had to look away in fear of being overwhelmed. He was stairing straight into his half finished glass as the stool next to him was occupied. He could see the purple wrist band indicating the man was a dom in his peripheral vision, the guy could clearly see his yellow one that showed he was a sub.

"You look concerned." Fuck that voice was basically a fucking growl next to him and the guy wasn't even trying. He didn't lean in or anything just sat next to him and spoke. Eddie was doomed.

"Well it happens when you get intimidated by someone much more attractive than you." Normally he wasnt this skiddish but normally he wasn't talking to someone this perfect. 

"You're very...articulate for someone who is scared." The man had got the bartender to get him a water to sip on while he sat there.

"With my profession you have to be." He was swirling his drink around and letting the ice cubes clink against each other and the sides of the cup. He knew his end goal was to have this guy skrew his brains out but he didn't know how to go about that.

"Oh, are you a politician? It would be quite a scandal if someone found you in a place like this." Was this guy trying to flirt with him or getting his entire backstory, he could discern which.

"Actually I'm the guy who talks about scandals. I'm a reporter."

"You say that like you don't want to be one." He took a long draw from his water after finishing his statement.

"Its not regret so much as its fear of what might happen. I just got a new job, and I'm afraid I'll fuck it up like my last one." He didn't know why he wanted to tell this man the truth but he couldn't stop himself.

"So learn from your mistakes." He was definitely not trying to get into his pants now and was just giving him some good advice. 

"I know that but life seems to always find a way to give me a left hook I'm just not prepared for." He took another sip of his drink and this time took one of the mostly melted ice cubes to crunch on as well.

"Well if its go you so worried why did you come to a place like this? Not exactly a counciling center."

"Anxiety is weird. I'll be better once I'm there doing it but for tonight I need someone to help me forget so I can sleep and for me sex is the best way to ignore my troubles." Hs downed the rest of his glass and took in another ice cube into his mouth to occupy himself. 

"I'd he happy to help you forget all the way until you're walking into the office tomorrow." He was finally giving Eddie exactly what he wanted and he would be a damned fooled to refuse it.

"Sounds nice." Man he was a dumbass with a shitty response like that.

The man was finally leaning down into his ear to whisper to him in that grovely timber. "Why don't we head over to a private room for something more intimate than this?"

His whole body was flushed and his dick was straining in his pants and he was going to look like an horny idiot when he stood up. "Okay." He stood anyway and felt those knowing eyes give him a once over.

"I always like it when my partners are eager. Now follow me this way." He gestured for Eddie to come along behind him and he complied. Eddie was trying to keep his eyes on those shoulders but they drifted down to see his the leather was barely containing that plump ass. The fucker had to do squats religiously for an ass like that.

He was lead to room number three as indicated by the number on the door. They crossed over into it and the door was closed behind them. Eddie wasn't worried he knew that the rooms were monitored for safety. The room had a full sized bed in it along with a dresser that he knew was full of all kinds of toys and torture devices.

The man turned toward him and resumed his intense eye contact from outside. "So let's go over the ground rules."

"Okay." He didn't come here to make a fuss; he came here to be lead as he needed to be.

"You will address me a Venom. Is that understood."

"Yes, but can I ask why?" Eddie was no stranger to peculiar tastes but it was always easier to agree to them if he knew why they existed.

"Certainly. I don't like being called sir, that's what you say to a high school principle for being a nuisance, and master is more for puppy play which I've never been particularly fond of. Venom is something that lingers on with you and I like to linger in the minds and bodies of my partners. Does that answer your question? And may I ask for your name?" 

God, Eddie loved a possessive motherfucker. "Yeah, it does. And call me Eddie."

"Good my safewords are dynamo for slowdown and riot for a full stop."

"Mine are mercy and sanctuary."

Venom had chosen that moment to come close and plaster himself up against Eddie. He was standing with his body pressed right up on Eddie's left side where he could wrap an arm around him and use his other hand to slowly stroke over his jaw line. And that's exactly what he chose to do.

"Now do you have any expectations or hopes for this scene, Eddie." He was still being sensual and sexy, yet he also managed to convey his genuine concern for his partner.

Of course he had hopes for a scene, but he'd never been asked like that before. Doms usually just said what they planned on doing and then he agreed to it. The system worked, and there was nothing wrong with it but that had been thrown out the window for something entirely new. "Yeah. Some." He didn't know how else to respond. The slow caress of his jaw line continued and he could feel his weight falling against Venom. 

"Tell me." It was the first command he had issued all night.

Eddie didn't want to disappoint him and promptly answered, "I want you to beat my ass so red and sore I'll be feeling it all the way home. And I want you to fuck me with my clothes on so I can cum in my pants and know exactly how filthy I am." Even in a BDSM club vocalizing his needs like this felt like a taboo.

"Well do you have any hard limits I should know about?"

"Unless you feel like cutting me open or taking a shit on my I think we're good."

"Alright." The hand that had been stroking his jaw and moved down to grasp Eddie's erection where it was poking against his pants. The shock of it made him stand up straight and realise how nearly all of his weight had been resting against Venom. "I can make a mess of your clothes but I'll still need to get these down a bit." Eddie registers the feeling of the hard dick pressing into his side and it was making him clench just thinking about having it inside of him.

Venom let go of him and knelt down to undo the button and zipper on his pants before shimmying them down to mid thigh. He then spotted Eddie's surprise.

"I see you came prepared to ruin you clothes." Eddie was wearing an old white jockstrap as his underwear. He wanted to cum with it on and then have to go back fo his apartment with it rubbing against his dick the entire time. Venom had moved behind him and spread his cheeks while Eddie kept his hands down by his side. "Oh look at this nice glistening hole of your. You're very eager to get fucked tonight aren't you?"

"Yes." It was all he could manage at the moment. He had a god of a man spreading his ass and stairing st his stretched hole intently. He was so exposed and turned on at the same time. Eddie was suddenly being pushed forward when he stumbled and fell onto the bed with his ass hanging off.

"Now spread those legs as best you can and present that ass for me."

He did as told silently and recieved a light smack on the ass for it. "I expect you to address me when I give out a command. I was easy this time because I didn't explicitly tell you, but I want full obedience from now on. Understood?" 

"Yes, Venom." He wanted to moan at the residual feeling from the slap on his skin.

"Now I'm going to beat your ass as requesting. Would you prefer a flogger, a belt, or my hand?"

He couldn't decide which option was the best. A flogger would give him good even pain all across him but a belt would have the strongest impact, leaving him howling at each blow. And those strong hands hitting his skin would feel far more intimate against him.

"H-Hands, Venom." His dick was just barely not touching the bed and he was tempted to slide forward that last little bit to feel the pressure on his dick with each hit. He decided against it, not knowing how Venom went about his punishments.

"Good. I'll do fifteen hits so counting the one you already have it will be an even sixteen against your ass. And I expect you to count all fifteen hits from here on out. You are free to make any other sounds of your choosing, but you must count every single hit. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Venom."

As soon as the last syllable had been uttered he could hear the sound of hand flying through the air and, SMACK, as it landed squarely on the left side of his ass right where the first hit had been.

"One." Most guys would start off easy and get harder as they went along, however Venom had started off at full force, at least he hoped this was as hard as he could go because Eddie wouldn't make it if he started hitting harder.

SMACK. "Two." Again the hand landed right in the center of his cheek with the fingers spread to cover as much of it as possible. However this time rather than pulling away those fingers curled around his ass and squeezed into the muscle and fat that was there, pulling at it and spreading him.

"You have a nice ass. Very lovely." He pulled back again-

SMACK SMACK.

"OOOHHH, three, four." These ones had alternated between the lelt and then the right and Eddie had formed a death grip to the comforter as be panted in air. He was already slipping and they had only just started.

SMACK SMACK SMACK.

"F-Five, siiiiix, seven." He was barely able to think between the hits being layed into him all on his right side.

SMACK.

"Eight." If Eddie focused he could have heard the way Venom was breathing hard as well, but that would take more energy and effort than he had to offer.

"Good job Eddie that's the majority of them down." He was speaking so softly even far behind Eddie. He could only whimper as that hand that had been hitting him rubbed over the sensitive flesh where a handprint had surely formed. "Are you doing okay Eddie?"

"Yes, Venom. Please...more?" He was so desperate he would take anything that Venom was willing to give him.

Just when his breathing had evened out he was hit again. SMACK SMACK.

"Nine, ten." The hits were coming down harder and he couldn't even hear them coming anymore.

SMACK.

"Oooohhhh.......eleven."

SMACK.

"Twelve." The hits had been spread even across his ass and he was out of breath from it all.

"Now Eddie these last three hits are going to be all back to back and more intense than the others. Understand?"

"Yes, Venom." He was frantically nodding his head as he slurred the words and drooled onto the bed. This was more than he was expecting he he was fucking loving it.

"Okay." Nothing could have prepared Eddie for what came next. A hand was placed on his back for leverage as the solid smacks were made down right in the middle of his ass getting deeper between his crease with each successive blow. The final one even managed to strike his hole and Eddie was right on the edge of coming from it.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh. Thirteenfourteenfifteen. Please Venom anything. Please...just one more hit and I'll cum. Please." He was pathetic and his voice was wrecked. There were even tears spilling from his eyes but none of that mattered , what mattered was finally getting sweet release.

The only acknowledgment of his plea was the sound of a condom being rolled on and the opening of a packet of lube before that warm body was up against him again and he could feel the head line right up against his hole.

"Alright Eddie. I'm going to fuck you now. Safeword if you need to." He pushed in all the way and settled there for Eddie to adjust to his girth. It was a burn on his insides, but once the whines and whimpers had quieted down Venom pulled out almost entirely before shoving back in all the way. It was repeated again and again, growing faster each time until it was a brutal pace of skin on skin.

The hard thrusts had pushed Eddie that last inch up where his clothed dick could rub against the mattress. He gagged himself with the sheets of the bed so the only sounds that could be heard were the grunts from Venom and the smack of that pelvis against his bruised skin. His prostate was getting aggressively treated and hit on every other thrust. 

Eventually Venom's hands came to grip his shoulders so tight they would be bruised later and his thrusts slowed to have his full weight behind each one. It only took two more thrusts before he was coming with his face buried in the blanket to hide his moans and blush. After he came everything felt floaty and be registered a shout from Venom and not much else.

When be came back to himself he still left a little light headed, but he could tell his ass was gaping, his clothes were covered in his own bodily fluids, and there was a cream being gently applied to his ass.

"Ohh." Even the soft treatment felt like too much.

"Sorry Eddie but I can only touch you so lightly and still work this into your skin."

"Thanks." They continued like that for several minutes before Venom helped Eddie get his pants back up and led him to the bar for a glass of water. Eddie downed it all in one breath and after he finished and Venom was sure he was better they parted ways.

Eddie got on his motorcycle and had to bite his lip to prevent himself from shouting at the feeling. He couldn't be annoyed, after all he asked for specifically this and by the time he got back into his apartment he felt so fucked out that he just stripped himself naked before plugging in his phone and promptly passing out. 

....

Eddie had a good feeling the next morning, however there was an underlying tension and dread withing him. He blamed it on anxiety and got dressed in his nicer suit (he was meeting his boss and first impressions were everything). He even took a cab over to the building so he wouldn't look like a mess.

He told the receptionist his name and that he had an appointment with the man in charge, Mr. Vee Morrison and she led him over to an office, and inside at the desk was none other than Venom.

He knew he was fucked in all the wrong ways.


	2. Regret me Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people asked for it so I'm doing it.

Well fuck. Today was going to be the equivalent of a gangbang without any lube. Long, painful, tedious, and you end up questioning why you would have agreed to it in the first place. The man who fucked him good last night to soothe his anxiety about meeting his new boss, was in fact, his new boss. It's like a gut punch from life itself. 

"Hello Eddie. It's good to see you again, glad to now you're doing well." 

The bastard had acknowledged that they had met before so at least he wasn't trying to pretend like it had never happened. Still though, how was he supposed to have a civilized conversation with his boss when all he could think about was how he had him biting into the sheets last night to silence his moans.

His attire definitely wasn't helping matters. Morrison was dressed in a full black suit with a white shirt and a black tie on top of that. He remembered seeing those naked broad shoulders and his blazer was so fitted that they were still just as pronounced and it stayed like that all the way down to his waist. He only got a glimpse at part of Morrison's thighs but from that peek he was willing to bet that his pants were just as tight as the leather ones from the club had been, though maybe a but less obvious about it. His hair was the same with those thick dreads pulled back, but their was a shine to them today as if they'd been cleaned just that morning.

"Hello Mr. Morrison. It's a pleasure to finally meet you formally." Look, it may not have been their first meeting but it was still a meeting and this man was still his boss so he needed to be as polite as ever. He didn't need to give the man a reason to dissolve his contract, it would have been expensive to do but he doubted that the company lacked the money for it. He took the chair across the best from where Vee was sitting and he kept glancing out the window behind him to avoid making eye contact.

"So, you've already signed your contract for the next two years, however I wanted to have this meeting to clarify any questions or concerns to you had personally. So did you have any." He was sporting a dreditory Cheshire tmgrin and it made Eddie feel like prey to the beast in front of him.

"Did you know it was me?" It was a risky move but he needed to know, did Morrison know that he was going to be meeting Eddie tomorrow in this very office as his boss?

"No, I didn't. Until then I had only heard of you and read your articles. I'd never seen one of your broadcasts."

"Okay." He going for that same diplomatic tone that Vee was using and he was failing miserably. "Well I don't have any other questions so I'll be on my way." Eddie tried to stand but he could feel those eyes pinning him down into his seat, challenging him to try and move.

"Did you have a plan for your first story? Were you planning on writing an article or doing a broadcast? Did you want to use the desk the station provides or would you prefer to just work from home?" Vee let the questions rapid fire at Eddie, preventing him from answering a single one.

He was filled with fear that at any moment Morrison would leap over his table and tackle Eddie to the floor. "I..I was planning on something tamer for my first broadcast. There's this company called the Life Foundation claiming they can genetically modify living beings to cure diseases."

"I've heard of them. Every animal rights group in the nation has been protesting them since it was discovered they were testing their ideas on koi fish. What makes your story any different?" It came out like a fucking growl set deep in his throat and it made Eddie wish he was bent over the desk and getting plowed from behind when he heard it.

"Oh. Well. No one knows how they do it so I was going to focus on that. If their doing invasive surgeries or unethical injections people will really start paying attention." He knew the fear was evident in his voice but he wanted to pretend that it wasn't.

"Good." He hummed, doing a complete 180 from his earlier interrogation. "Exposing dirty secrets is always good tv." He stood from his desk and walked around to the other side of it. "You can follow me this way to your desk, so you can see what it looks like before you make a decision." He used the same tone as last night when he cage Eddie a command and the expectation for him to obey was there as well.

Eddie knew not to poke the bear and he followed behind him. He again tried to keep his eyes on the broad shoulders and hair but he was weak and took a long look at that ass when they were standing in the elevator alone. If they were still on fucking terms he would have asked the man to sit on his face for a little bit, but ths was his boss now and sex was off the table.

His desk ended up two floors below Morrison's office and it had a computer and nothing else on it. The room around him was chaotic but after dealing with stock brokers this was well organized by comparison. The floor plan was open without cubicles or dividers between the work stations. In theory it was a good idea, allowing employees to openly communicate and bounce ideas off of each other but for someone like Eddie it would probably be a nuisance.

"So will you be using the desk Eddie?" The commands from before had been replaced by an honest question. Vee hadn't been forcing him into a decision only making him view the option thoroughly so he could make the best choice possible.

"Yeah, I'll be using it." It was always good to have the computer at the office in the event that his laptop was broken and it would be nice to have someone to talk to who he isn't interviewing.

"Good I'll let you get o work then." He exited without fanfare and Eddie sat down at his desk, linking the computer to his account.

....

It had been one week and nothing had gone as planned. He got to the Life Fundation and after arranging a meeting we the building manager and a scientist he found out that they were using needles to administer the treatment to the animals. The issues were when no one was willing to disclose what they were injecting into them. He had to check with suppliers, and a chemist to see what the chemicals could be mixed to create, even dumpster diving was required to get the information he needed, but he walked away from the facility covered in muck.

He found out that they were using some bizarre chemical that had more syllables than he cared to remember and it was basically just a steroid that could be specialized into one area of the body to fight infections. Not exactly wrong but far from the mysterios miracle cure they had been pitching to pharmaceutical companies. 

All that would have been annoying yet manageable, but Eddie also couldn't manage to sleep for shit. Correction he could sleep but every damn time he did he dreamed of thick black arms wrapping around him and dark locks of hair creeping into the corner of his vision. He was having wet dreams about his boss after just one fuck and he hadn't even seen the bastard since they separated at his office so he was probably doing just fine on his own. In the end he was too exhausted to do his story and instead just wrote up the article to be published on the channels website. 

He contemplated going out to a club so he could get fucked and be sated when he slept but there was always this nagging possibility that he may run into Vee there and it would kill the mood amd leave him frustrated all over again. So Friday he chose to make a compromise, he wouldn't go out but he would finger his ass to get off to see if that helped.

It was like past ten when he decided to try it. The station would be doing the nightly news and wouldn't have a reason to interrupt him and Anne would be at home with Dan if he wasn't on call for the night, so he could expect no interruptions. He stripped down and climbed onto his bed with his ass up in the air for when he fingered himself. He needed it to be as close to sec as possible and that meant laying down like this.

He popped the cap off his bottle of lube and didn't even let it warm on his fingers at he stuck the first digit inside of him. He lacked the patience for that tonight. It wasn't until he slipped the second finger into himself that he started searching for his prostate. It took all of fifteen seconds before he was pressing his fingers against that bundle of nerves and seeing sparks behind his eyes. He was avoiding touching himself because he would be coming too soon of he did.

Eddie was slowly working that third finger inside his hole. He adored the slight burn he got from not touching himself there since he went to the club. He quickly moved his focus back to stretching himself so keep from thinking about Vee when he heard a hard knock at his front door. He ignored it and pushed his fingers deeper inside of himself. At the second knock he spread them out and moaned into his pillow to cover up the moan he let out. 

The third knock was what made him realize that the visitor wouldn't be leaving on their own. A fourth was heard as he pulled on an old pair of gym shorts that he had to tie around the waist to keep them from falling and a hoodie that he founded discarded on the floor. He made no move to fix his tousled hair, hoping that his mysterios guest would assume he was busy with sex and leave him to struggle in peace.

....

He was going to hell. It was certainly for more reasons than just desperately wanting to fuck Eddie Brock again, but that wasn't helping his case. How do you explain that you accidentally fucked your future subordinate in a gay BDSM club and then became so engrossed with them that you want nothing more than to do it again. 

The reason he joined a club was 1) to learn how to be a dom and watch as he used his own hands to bring someone to the precipice of ecstatic, carnal pleasure. He got that, and it was exceptional with Eddie. He had been with the man for less than half an hour and he knew that he was made to sub for someone with a strong hand to guide him with. 2) Experiment in a safe environment with consenting adults. He was able to see demonstrations and learn new ways of doing old tricks. Just that night he found out how to put more force behind a swing without hurting someone long term. 3) Having casual sex with consenting adults and not having to worry about overcompitcating your personal life. He had failed spectacularly with that third category, and it was ruining everything. 

He had Eddie and his muffled groans stuck in his head constantly and, he was too worried about running into him at the club if he tried to go and fine someone else to take him mind off things. Attempting to avoid him had failed and it only made him want to see the man more.

The first few days were inconvenient but he still functioned at his normal capacity, maybe lacking a few hours of sleep here and there but overall he was doing fine. Then Tuesday hit and everything went to shit. He normally had sex on the brain but now it was all sex with Eddie. Maybe it was because of the rush of working with someone he slept with or because his eyes zoomed onto Eddie's name whenever it was on a document that belonged to him, but he couldn't get the man out of his mind. Any wandering thought went right back to him and his adorable face and that dopey smile he had once he came down from subspace. 

He kept busy to try and avoid it, answering emails, attenting all meetings both mandatory and not, giving advice on concepts to all why asked, and staying late for paperwork because he knew no matter what he was going to sleep like shit. It worked but avoiding sleep play his usual insomnia was a worse idea than Chicken Little. He came to work without showering and missing his ties. One day he also forgot to wear a suit and didn't even remember until he was at the door and realized his pajama bottoms didn't go with his dress shoes. His hair wasn't maintained like he preferred it to be and he had this air of "fuck off" around him that drove fear into the workers more than usual.

On friday night as he lay in bed without anything left to distract him he made a decision. He was going to resolve this one way or another. He shoved a packet of lube and a condom into his jacket and he walked out the door in sneakers, sweatpants, a tee shirt and an old windbreaker. He was either going to vent his frustrations and go to a club or fuck Eddie and get rid of his excess energy. It was definitely an invasion of privacy to use his status to look up Eddie's address but that was a legal issue to deal with once he could fucking sleep.

....

When the door opened neither was prepared for the sight that greeted them. Eddie had seen Vee three times, the first two he was dressed immaculately and he owned any room he entered, but for very different reasons. Now he looked like shit if Eddie was being honest. Gone was the suit and the leather ensemble, in its place was a bunch of ill fitting things that looked like they belonged to separate decades and his hair was frizzing at the edges. It wasn't even pulled back just draping over his shoulders, it may have even looked good if his skin wasn't pale and his eyes sunken in.

Eddie on the other hand looked positively fuckable. His hair was sticking up at all angles, and he had a plush to his cheeks with a thin sheen of sweat atop that. His breathing was ragged and the rise and fall of his chest was visible even under the loose zip up he was wearing. It made him look smaller than he was and as Vee's eyes drifted down he saw the obvious bulge of his dick against those shorts.

"Were you having sex?"

"No."

"Good."

He pushed passed the door and slammed their mouths together as Eddie was backed against the wall and the door closed behind them. Eddie reciprocated the contact immediately and rapped his hands around those shoulders for support. The desperate kissing continued until Vee needed to come up for air and speak. "We'll deal with the consequences in the morning okay." The words work panted out between short inhales.

"Deal." And he dove back in to let that mouth plunder amd claim him. That tongue reached into his mouth andnentertwined his his, exploring and touching all of it.

Eddie interrupted this time. "Strip and fuck me on the couch I can't fucking make it to the bed." Vee pulled back, and they started to frantically tug at their clothing. Eddie unzipped his jacket and dropped his shorts, while Morrison managed to remove his hoodie and shirt in one motion as well as kick off his shoes while his pants were lowered. Vee grabbed the condom and lube from his jacket and rolled it on then smeared the lube over his cock. 

Eddie had already moved to the couch and had himself splayed out. "I'm already stretched so just push in already."

Vee wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth so he climbed onto the couch and started to slide into Eddie faster than he normally would. They were moaning the entire way and Eddie wrapped his arms around his shoulders again for support. Hands were brought up to run through his already messy hair as their mouths clashed.

Vee wasn't working in long drawn out thrusts. He lacked the focus to do something so complex with his mind preoccupied by that sinful mouth he had in front of him. Eddie was holding his breath so well that Vee realised he was adept at giving blowjobs and later he might be tempted to ask for one. The slapping of his balls against that ass was more than enough to get him close to the edge, but he had the desire to ruin Eddie.

Be arched his back up freeing that neglected cock from between their bodies and reached a hand down to start stroking it in time with his shallow thrusts. His hands were so big that he could almost hold that entire cock in his hand. He tried to line up his strokes with his thrusts inside.

"Oohh, ooh, oh, Venom, more." From the desperate sounds he could tell that he was striking his prostate on each push and he was syncing it with a twist at the crest or each stroke. "VENOM!"

He wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of Eddie's coxk to prevent him from coming, and stared st him with those deep commanding eyes. "In a second Eddie, I'm not finished yet." He was close and it wasn't going to take much to send him over the edge. He sped up his thrusts thaycwere already growing erratic and moved his mouth away from those swollen lips and sank them into the crook of that exposed neck. Biting hard, eating it to bruise.

"Aaaaahhh." When Eddie's whole body arched up against him, Vee finally released that dick from his tight grasp and let him cum between their bodies. Vee licked over the mark he had made achieved his own orgasm when Eddie clenched down onto him, filling the condom. 

They laid there breathing until Vee was sick or being a sticky mess and he pulled out to go and toss the condom in the bin he had seen on his way in. While over there he wetted several paper towels and cleaned himself off before going to do the same for Eddie. Once those were disposed of he took a seat on the couch next to where eddie was still splayed out.

His sloppy hole was visible and it was attempting to clench seoumd nothing. He remedied this by sticking his fingers up there. "You looked like you needed something in there and I plan on going again."

Eddie should have opposed the idea but he was weak and he wanted to start something with this heast who just so happens to be his boss.

"Okay but tonight isn't the last time we're doing this."

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments.


	3. (No) Special Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions and still more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to be updated every Monday and Friday.

Eddie woke up alone and in pain, it was a good, desirable pain, but it still hurt. He was lying splayed out on his stomach on top of his blankets. Vee must have carried him to his bed because the last thing he remembered was their fifth round of sex on the couch.

"I probably passed out at the end there." He was muttering under his breath, unsure if Vee was still in his apartment and just outside of the bedroom or if he had left entirely. Eddie didnt want to assume because if he was living his life on what he thought would happen he wouldn't be fucking his boss to begin with. 

The sizzling of a pan in the kitchen drew his attention as well ac gave him conformation that Vee was still inside his apartment. Eddie got out of bed, cringing at the feeling in his lower back when he pushed himself to sit up. It wasn't just the pain of being fucked for hours it was also from laying down on his couch for too long. Compounding mistakes were starting to make him regret his haste and dismissal of using the bed last night. Eddie worked through the pain and managed to get on a pair of loose boxers before leaving his bedroom, they needed to discuss somethings and if he was naked or in tight fitted clothing there was no chance of that happening, so he went for a safer but still causal option.

His place was so small that he could see Vee standing at the stove from the doorway to his room. Vee had to have heard him with the creaking hinges on he door, but he didn't turn to address Eddie, more engrossed in whatever it was that he was cooking than on the state of the other man.

Eddie walked over to sit at one of the bar stools he had set up at the counter (he didn't have a table it just seemed superfluous to him). He could see Vee's body from the back of the knees up, and he was wondering if talking could wait one more round. Morrison was wearing a pair of his boxer briefs but they clung so tightly against his skin that they may as well have been painted on. He could see how they were riding up to expose more dark flesh and his ass looked even bigger than before. "Fuck you're hot."

"I know, but you'll have to wait until after breakfast and a long talk before can go at it again. There's a lot we need to settle and discuss." He said it all without turning around to face Eddie, an his voice was loud in the small space with an undertone of playful amusement to it. Most likely from torturing Eddie with such tempting ideas.

Vee continued to cook and Eddie continued to stare...a lot. He couldn't remove his eyes from that perfect ass. He'd always been an ass man and after being teased by Vee before he wanted to take the opportunity to get his fill of it. It had to he strong and firm, and along with that little bit of jiggle it had Eddie was on the verge of pulling that underwear down and shoving his face in there. The only reason he didn't was because he didn't want to start a fire and burn down his apartment which he just renewed the lease on, so he sat and waited with a rock hard erection that he didn't dare touch yet.

Vee plated the eggs he had been cooking between two dishes and the oven went off with perfect timing as soon as the used pan had been moved onto a different eye of the stove to cool. When the tray was pulled out Eddie was surprised to see it was completely full of tater tots. He knew he had a bag but he really only bought them because they were on sale, it wasn't that he disliked them, really it was just that they didn't seem any factually better than just buying fries. The entire bag must have been cooked to cover the entire surface of the baking sheet and as Vee started to divvy them up with a spatula one plate got a moderate amount and the other had them stacked until there was no more room on the plate. If they went any higher they would tip over and fall onto the floor. There were a solid fifteen seconds where Vee appeared to contemplate trying to fit more on there, but he sided with reason and sat the plates on the counter instead, leaving the rest of the tater tots on the tray for now.

When Vee went rummaging in the drawers for silverware like he owned the place Eddie chose to finally say something. "So you must really love tater tots." It wasn't the in depth discussion that was imminent but it was something to talk about to save his shot nerves.

"They're a weakness. It's my favorite comfort food and really my favorite food aside from steak." He pulled two forks from the drawer and sat in the stool adjacent to Eddie after handing him one.

""Steak? Sorry to say I dont keep those on hand." The eggs were scrambled (simple but he couldn't complain) and they needed a little salt but that could come down to his preference for salty food.

"Even if you did have some I wouldn't have cooked them." He shoved five tater tots in his mouth all at once even with steam still coming off a few of them. "I couldn't cook them the way I like without risking salmonella." His words were somehow clear even with food shoved into his face. He didn't even swallow all the ones in his mouth before filling it with more.

"You're a slob, you know that." Vee had half finished his mound of food and Eddie had barely gotten a few bites of his eggs in that same time.

Vee swalled them all down this time before addressing Eddie, "When you suffer through endless meals with executives and advertising representatives you tend to overcompensate when you can. After monotonously eating a creme brulee I just want to stuff my gullet with tater tots and then just run off any fat later." As his speech drew to a close he finally ate some of his eggs, which he did with signifaclty less gusto and passion than he did with the tater tots.

"How is your diet balanced? If I eat a fucking cookie I gain a pound but you can a cram all this down and apparently you're fine?" He didn't want to say he was bitter, but that's exactly what he was. Sure Vee had to go to the gym to look like that but Eddie had to go on top of running himself ragged getting a story.

"I drink a lot of veggie smoothies for breakfast and lunches. They make me hate my life but if it means I can eat steak, tater tots, and chocolate then I can live with it for the three minutes it takes to choke them down." His plate was almost empty now and he could easily fit the rest of the food inside his mouth at once. Eddie tried not to think of how that mouth would feel eating him out or sucking him off.

"Okay." Eddie had finally finished off his eggs and moved onto his now meager looking pile of tater tots. He popped one into his mouth and was not expecting the taste. It was fucking perfect. It was just crispy enough on the outside without being hard or soggy and the amount of salt and pepper was perfect unlit with his eggs. "Fuck this is good." He put another three into his mouth, now understanding Morrison's fascination with them.

"I know. I make them a lot." He stood with his now empty plate and walked back over to the stove to pile on the rest of the tater tots he hadn't gotten before. "I guess we can share the rest of these."

"Yes we are." He gasped out between mouth fulls. Screw savoring his food he wanted to down these like they were lined with crack. He reached down to get a handful when his arm was held down against the wood and ho look to Ver for an explanation.

"Slow down or you'll choke yourself. And besides we have plenty more to eat." He sat the plate down between the two chairs for them both to pick from it. "Now do you want to have this discussion now or later?" His tone held the hard truth that talking about their situation was inevitable.

"Now I guess. Go ahead and get this shit over with."

"Eddie this isn't just about sleeping together. Its about a relationship, possibly forming a contract together, and how this will affect our work."

"I dont want any special treatment at work." He blurted out. He didn't like the idea of getting ahead by sleeping with Vee and he felt proud for acknowledging it.

"Well good, I wasn't going to do that anyway." Vee didn't sound like he cared at all and after seeing Eddie's dumbfounded expression he continued, "I'm in charge of a network, that means my goal is good programs above all else and no favoritism. If your story is good congratulations you'll get good air time, but if its shit, I'll treat it like shit and have it shown at 2:00 AM when the elderly are watching C-SPAN to try and fall asleep again." It was harsh but true, he didn't get where he was by going out on a whim. Vee learned to work within the confines of a system and make it bend to his will.

"Okay." He was relieved by that but that was only the surface of the issues they needed to discuss. "What else do we need to do regarding work?"

"Well we can inform HR and risk one or us getting fired or we can keep it a secret. I'd like the second one better because I like having a stable income, however t I cant make this decision without your input."

It sounded wrong to keep it a secret, probably because it was wrong to sleep with his boss, but he needed the job and if they could separate their work and personal lives they should be fine. "Okay I guess we shouldn't tell anyone. But what if someone finds out and reports about us?"

"We tell them the truth. At that point the die is cast and we will deal with whatever happens." His words were grim and hopeless. If they reached a point like that the chances of them getting through without any collateral damage was less than zero.

"Alright." It was all he could say to the bleak prospect of losing the job he desperately needed.

"We've done all we need to for that, so next do you want a relationship? Something more than just casual sex?"

"That, that would be nice." He felt bad for asking for it but he needed to be honest here.

"Good. I like the idea of spoiling you. Watching you smile and shine and maybe even taking you under my care in a contract if you'd let me." There were so many promises packed unto those scant words and their meaning was almost overwhelming. Eddie wanted to say yes he really did but he'd never done something like that before. He knew how contracts worked but hed never formed one with some for more than two weeks and he had no idea what a full commitment to it would be like. Vee calmed him from his gaze of emotions when he spoke again. "We're not deciding it all right now and setting it in stone. I'm just wondering I'd you want to consider it or if you would prefer to stick to a standard relationship."

"Could you be happy with that?" He didn't want to be the selfish fool who ruined someone else's life. Fucking shit up for himself was just his fate but he shouldn't drag someone into the carnage only to let them down.

"I enjoy being a dom but I dont need it to be happy with my life. I'll go as far as you feel comfortable with."

"We could try...later. After we know each other better. A contract is a step further than a relationship so we need to have one of those first." He didn't want to be a disappointment to Venom.

"That's all I'm asking for." That large hand went to Eddie's hair and ruffled it up more than it already was from his bed head. Edide assumed it was an actual rats nest by the time it was done. "You should get cleaned up. Even if you want me to stay for a while you need to shower and clean yourself from last night."

Eddie chuckled at the obvious suggestion for shower sex. "I'm on it, I'm on it, but don't take too long to join me."

"I wont I'll just put the dishes in the dishwasher and be with you in a second." Unknowingly Eddie had been slowly snacking on the mountain of tater tots to relieve his nerves and the plate was empty by the end of their conversation. He was off to start his shower and Venom took the tray and plates over to the sink to give them a pre washing.

Eddie's shower was small and clearly not designed for sex, but when had a shower ever been designed with sex in mind. At least it was clean and well maintained so Vee wouldn't be disgusted by it. He knew that he was on a strict time limit to actually clean himself so he got in even though the water was barely luke warm and started to lather shampoo into his hair and over his torso.

Good sex was like a good workout, it made you sore and tired but in a good way, you enjoyed it in the moment, and while you didn't mind feeling disgusting earlier once it settles in you getting clean is really all you want to do. So Eddie was happy about having sex and the promise of more but he needed to get clean first.

He was rinsing off his hair when he heard the steps along the bathroom floor and the shower curtain was pulled aside. Vee had the tact to not make a move on Eddie until he pulled his head out from under the spray of water but the moment he did Eddie was being cradled against that strong chest and he couldn't break out if he tried (so it was a good thing he didn't want to get out of it).

Vee reached low next to Eddie's and and whispered, "You look delectable soaking wet." It was in a husky breath and full of want and desire. 

They were both aroused and it was obvious with how their erections kept pressing into one another and brushing against their stomachs. They weren't even kissing, only rutting together under the steaming spray of the shower. Eddie would have been content coming just like that but Vee wouldn't let anything be simply and dropped to his knees.

"Let's see how long you can last." His face was only an inch away from Eddie's dick in the confined space of the shower, he only needed to lean forward and he would be able to take it down his throat. "The longer you can last without coming in here, the better your reward will be later."

"Wh-what will my reward be?" It was hard to think in such a lewd scenario.

"That all depends on you." He sucked the bead into his mouth and lightly teased it with his tongue. Circle the head and going over the slit to get Eddie riled up and really test his stamina. When he did slide further down it was at his own languid pace, taking in the veiny rough texture of it. The moans he was getting to go faster were plentiful but they all fell on dead ears, he was in charge here and no amount of begging would speed him up.

Eddie wanted to thread his fingers into those braided locks but he didn't want to ruin them. They already looked frayed at the ends and he was worried he would mess them up completely. Once Vee had him sucked all the way down to the hilt hands moved up to grab his and force then into that hair. Now that he had something to hold onto he clenched down against it and tried to push or pull on the head around him but to no avail.

Vee returned his hands back to grasping Eddie's ass and be slipped one finger into the cleat to lightly tease his hole. He didn't plan on breaching it yet, it was still to raw from last night and he had an entire day to stretch it out all over again, so he only veushed the pad of his finger over it. When he was doing it he didn't move his mouth, only kept it in place to keep that cock warm. He wanted to memorize how many twitches and moans he could get with just this little amount of contact.

It was when he really flet the precum dripping heavily into his mouth that he chose to have mercy on Eddie and let him get off. He went onto a ruthlessly efficent blowjob. Each pull of was fast and he would always slam back down onto him, letting the head of that cock brush the back of his throat. For someone else that would have been an issue but he had enough experience to work around it. Eddie didn't even make it five minutes at the new pace and Vee didn't blame him, hisbgoalcwas to see how quickly he could make the man fall apart in front of him.

When the tremors from Eddie's orgasm had subsided Vee stood up and kissed him. Letting his release slip through the kiss into his mouth. The bitter taste mingling on their tongues and dripping down the sides of their jaws. Once he had made sure Eddie was as thoroughly debauched as he had been this morning he pulled back.

"Do you...do you want me to suck you off?" He shouldn't be able to say something like that with such a sweet innocent expression on his face.

"You can do that later, right now we need to finish up and get dressed." They actually spent the rest of the shower cleaning one another, they did it with excessive stroking and caresses of skin but they never progressed farther than that.

Vee had Eddie sit on the toilet lid as he dried off his hair. He was a possessive bastard and he took great joy in taking care of Eddie. "Do you want to know my plans for the day Eddie?"

"Yes." He likes the swaddled feeling he was getting bur flying blind had never suited him.

"I'm thinking you go put on a jockstrap and then we can laze about on the couch all day with you sucking me off. And since you were so good for me in the shower I'll finger your ass until it's so loose and sloppy that I can slide right in and do as I please." His words were caused Eddie's dick to grow hard again just like Vee wanted. "You seem to like the idea quite a bit." He moved the towel down to get Eddie's shoulders and back, unobstructing his view of the deep blush extending from Eddie's chest all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Thanks Vee." He sounded meek but not in a bad way, it was said like he didn't have to be bigger and more than he needed to be.

He stood him up and did his legs quickly since they had already dried a bit naturally. "No problem, Eddie. Now let's get dressed." He led the shorter man to the bed room to get "dressed" while Vee made an attempt to maintain his dreads, they were passing the point of no return and he would have to get them redone to keep up his appearance. He had the skill to maintain them but not set them correctly, but thay was something to worry about tomorrow after he had left Eddie fucked out and exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please write comments.


	4. Sign and Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contraxt negotiations and a scene together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder to write than I expected.

The week following their two day sex extravaganza had been, frankly great. He was calm and focused as well as sexually sated, which after several days of frustration was nothing short of a godsend. Going to work hadn't been uncomfortable as he had feared it might have been, it was really the same as it was before, if not better. His article on The Life Foundation had received minimal publicity but it was enough to garner their attention and ask to have Eddie do an interview with a representative. He wasn't normally the interviewing type but they had asked for him specifically, and he was never one to turn down an opportunity to ask the question others were either two scared or too polite to ask.

The interview had been conducted at the station with one of their scientists. She was very polite and cooperative, but for the life of him Eddie couldn't remember her name. Guess it just takes someone beating his ass to leave an impression. 

The questions had flowed easily and to the surprise of anyone who saw it she fully confirmed the use of what were effectively steroids on koi fish. The twist however, was that it was only on fish that had naturally contracted diseases that they would be unable to survive if left on their own. She went on and compared it to testing a drug in a controlled sample on cancer patients. And though it wouldn't make the animal rights people happy, the majority of individuals liked the news, Eddie being one of them. His goal had always been to inform people of the information they deserved to know, it wasn't about if it was wrong or right only that people knew the whole story behind the backdrop of their lives.

So his week in the clouds reached a tipping point when he found a letter shuffled in along with his mail. It was an invitation from Vee to come over to his place and negotiate a temporary contract between them. All through the week they had met at hole in the wall bars and coffee shops or simply back at Eddie's again to make sure they could get along together, and as it turned out they were so far perfect for each other. You could argue he was just so deep in the honeymoon phase that he didn't notice any issue that may have arisen but he'd never felt like this with anyone previously. Even Annie who he had been sure was perfect for him never get his soul aflame the way Vee could with his blunt answers and specific yet satisfying cooking skills.

The envelop lacked a return address to respond to, so he figured he would have to do it at work the next day. And wouldn't you know it that the next day Vee had just so happened to come down to his floor to check that no one was slacking and avoiding their duties. For the split second their eyes connected they shared a mutual nod with the understanding that meant "Yes, I'll be coming over." The interaction was so short that it would be impossible for an outsider to discern the meaning of it, and he liked it that way. No need for anyone to go snooping around in his private life.

....

So now it was Friday night and he was driving through crowded streets to get to Vee's place. It was apparently some Ritzy apartment building with private security and all that jazz. A little high maintenance for Eddie's standards, but it wasn't like he was the one paying for it. The ride wasn't too bad for him, at least nothing out of the ordinary, the standard amount of reckless drivers and inconvenient red lights timed against him, but no extreme scenarios he wasn't prepared for.

The building was nothing special. It was nice and obviously expensive, but as far as fancy apartments made for the upper crust of society it was pretty generic. He pulled up into the adjoined parking deck (Vee had given him the access code and parking space number that was reserved for his motorcycle), and after dismounting he walked through to the little lobby they had set up. It clearly wasn't the main lobby, but it was still well maintained and smoothly decorated. What caught his attention the fastest though was Vee sitting in one of the plush chairs pressed against the back wall. He looked up angrily crossed the room to greet him with a handshake, attempting to avoid anything over familiarity in public, lest news spread and come back to bite him in the ass later.

"Good to see you Eddie." It was simple but still held the possessive undercurrent he always had.

"Nice to see you as well."

Vee gave the receptionist a look of acknowledgement and she let then pass through to the elevator. Entering the small room Vee quickly pressed the 19 button, and they were shot up before Eddie could prepare himself for the change in momentum. He grabbed onto the support bar for balance, and Vee placed a hand on his shoulder to help steady him.

"Its a shock isn't it." 

"This thing moves faster than half the cars in town do." He didn't have any specific issues with heights, but he had plenty of problems with unexpected surprises, which was odd considers surprises were the reason he was here at all.

"I want to say you get used to it but honestly you just get better at grabbing onto the bar." The doors opened and he stepped out with Eddie by his side. "We've got a lot of things to discuss in full which is why I waited until tonight to do it, I was under the impression you would not have plans for the night."

"I should be insulted by that but I haven't had premade plans on a Friday for months so you're not wrong." 

"Call it a lucky guess. Here's my door just let me unlock it." It took about ten seconds for him to get the door opened and step inside. "Make yourself at home. I apologize of the mess I was stuck doing some stupid shit at work at the last minute."

"It's not what I was expecting." It was was bigger than Eddie's place, that was for sure, but that wasn't an extremely high bar. The thing was, it was just barely larger than his place from what he could see. The main living area and kitchen were slightly bigger but the only real difference was the large space where a cast iron table was set up with three chairs at it, so unless their were multiple bedrooms and bathrooms just out of sight he was going to be dead wrong in his predictions of extravagance to the nth degree.

"We need to talk." This wasn't the formal public Vee anymore, this was the man who would swear like a sailor and make all his demands known as he saw fit, and right now he wanted to talk about some shit.

"Can we sit down for this?"

"Yeah." He sat at the small table and Eddie joined him. "Do you want to do a trial with me as to your dom? Just a short two week contract to test the waters."

The responsible thing would be to say no, to refuse and terminate their relationship in all contexts besides work, but Eddie wasn't going to do that. It was rushing into a relationship, obviously, but too many things were going right to raise a single red flag. "Yes, when can we do it?" He wanted this here and now.

"Here and now. I've got two standard contracts printed up just give me a second to grab them." Vee left the room and Eddie examined everything he could without getting up from his chair.

It was evident Vee had been telling the truth when he said he hadn't had a chance to clean his apartment. He was still in the same black suit he wore to work because there had been no time for him to change before he went down to wait in the lobby and greet Eddie. The room(s) were messy, but in the predictable way. A few dishes in the sink, cushions that needed to be straightened, water glasses sitting on counter tops and end tables, all the expected ways a home will be dirty to all but the most thorough of cleaners. He always liked coming to a home like this over a freshly cleaned place, it felt human and lived in.

Vee came back during his observation, but had removed his shit jacket, vest, and shoes. He was wearing black pants that as always highlighted his ass as well as a tight white dress shirt that made his muscles bulge. The sleeves had been rolled up past his elbow so his forearms were visible, and even the small movements he was making caused them to flex, getting Eddie hot under the collar.

"Here, fill it out however you feel comfortable." Eddie was given a manilla folder containing the forms for the contract and a black pen. 

It was all very standard. Even if Eddie had never entered into a long term formal contract before he still knew what it consisted of. The terms of the arrangement were self explanatory, but he still skimmed over them to make sure they were clear, though the real fun came with crossing off things he wanted to try. There were so many things he wanted to try, but never trusted someone enough to do them, and only a few things he would outright refuse to do. He filled it out until he was confident with his final choices and handed it to Vee. "Here."

"Thank you." He took the offered papers and his eyes widened when he reached the page on kinks and things Eddie was willing to try. "There's a lot here that takes a lot of trust."

"Well that's good because I trust you."

"Did you want to try something tonight?" 

That was promising. "I wouldn't mind it."

"Then pick one thing from your list and we'll do it." He passed the papers back and Eddie stared at their contents like he was having to choose a college all over again. He wanted to try so many things, but he could only pick one for now.

It wasn't an easy choice but there was one item he had fantasized about doing for years, but lacked the faith in someone else to do it. "Breath play." He stated.

"Alright then. Strip and kneel in front of the couch facing the TV, but leave your underwear on." 

Eddie couldn't seem to move fast enough, casting his clothes aside if not outright throwing them as they were removed. He had it finished in record time, and was on his knees a foot away from the couch, the hard wood cool against his legs. He was down to just his red boxers and he wondered how Venom planned to use them in the scene.

The thundering footsteps of Vee's massive form were palpable as he walked and aet behind Eddie on the couch. "What are your safewords?"

"Mercy and sanctuary."

"Good as a reminder mine are dynamo and riot. From this point forward I expect for you to refer to me as Venom. Am I understood?" He was too good at this.

"Yes, Venom." 

"Now since I'll be restraining your breathing it will be difficult for you to give your safewords verbally so should you need me to stop or slowdown pinch my arm, and it will all come to a full stop. With something like this there is no room for error so any doubts or hesitation will be met with me letting go of you to check your health, and then we will only resume if I deem you stable enough to continue. Understood."

"Yes, Venom."

"Good." Those large hands encompassed the entire column of his neck, making him face forward instead of looking towards the ground. "I need you to count to ten Eddie and then touch my hand each time you get there. I need to test your abilities and see how long you can last."

"Okay, Venom."

The hands closed around his throat with the fingers interlaced over his bobbing Adam's apple pushing directly downward. Eddie could feel the way his breathing was restricted to short gasps, he wasn't being fully stopped, but Venom wanted to ease him into it. He only remembered to count when the thumbs began to press insistently into the vertebrae of his neck. At five seconds there was a tighter squeeze and then again right before Eddie touched those hands to mark ten seconds.

The grip lossened, but didn't release him. It was still tight enough that a deep breath would be impossible. "Good Eddie. Now I'm going to do it again but tighter this time. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Venom."

He tried to breath in again after finishing his sentence, but Venom had already closed his hands around him again. Eddie was still able to talk at the current pressure, but it would surely only come out as whining pants. This time he squeezed down every three seconds and Eddie felt his prick harden more at each one. It was so early on and the small task of counting felt so daunting, he barely remembered to touch Venom's hand at ten seconds. Just as they had done previously, he relaxed his hands and Eddie could breath clearer again.

He resumed shortly with the implications that Eddie was to stop him at ten seconds like he had previously, but this time he squeezed his neck to mimick the beating of a heart. Short one two pressure spikes that had Eddie's hands grasping his thighs for support. "Ah...more!" It was strangled and breathy but he was fully hard now and was aching already. Venom knew how to best ruin him in record time. He was so lost that he failed to notice ten seconds had passed until the grip on his neck was pulled back completely as Venom removed his hands.

"Eddie, you failed to count as you were instructed to do." It was like an accusation in court, you never want to hear something like if even if it may be true.

Eddie was tempted to turn and beg for forgiveness. Less than two minutes in and he had already managed to fuck it up. He didn't though, be kept his head turned away and looked down to the floor to avoid further mistakes. "I'm sorry, Venom." He couldn't hold the apology in, but the moment it was out in the air he regretted speaking without being prompted. Even just the hoarse whisper felt like too much of a break in the boundary between them.

"Stand and turn to face me Eddie."

He did as told but still kept his eyes down, looking at Venom's navel instead of his face. Eddie wanted to avoid seeing the disappointment that was surely there. However he wasn't prepared to be pulled into that lap and have his face mere inches from the others. Staring directly into those eyes he was losing himself to their deep color. "Are you Okay Eddie?"

He nodded feeling too lost to form words in the moment, there was something about this, sitting on his boss's clothed lap and sharing the intimate moment that left him open and exposed.

"Use your words." 

"I'm fine, Venom." He was louder now, but sounded just as ruined. 

"Was it to much for you?" He was deeply concerned he had made a mistake and Eddie refused to admit to it.

"No, Venom." His head was shaking lazily back and forth. "I just liked it too much and I couldn't focus. I'm sorry I failed."

"Its fine Eddie, I just need to know these things to take care of you properly. You do need a punishment, but we will still be finishing the scene, okay." Eddie didn't verbally respond, but the frantic shaking of his head was enough that Venom let it slip this once. "Pull out your cock, I want you to touch yourself, but do not cum yet. Your punishment is being edged until the very end of the scene, where I expect from you to cum with nothing but my arm choking you."

"Yes, Venom." Lustful was the only correct way to describe his voice.

"Good, now begin."

He reached into his underwear and pulled out his throbbing cock, he had to place one hand on Venom's shoulder to keep himself steady and Venom helped by grabbing onto his hips. The first stroke was barely anything, really it just existed to spread his already leaking precum down the length of his prick. 

"Ooh...uuuh." Eddie was no stranger to pleasuring himself, especially when it came to thinking of his boss while doing it, but it was a different experience like this. He felt enveloped by Venom's presence, like this every part of him felt encompassed by that domineering personality, and it created a pleasant feeling inside of him. Just touching himself while sitting in his lap was more intimate and connected that some entire scenes he had previously. Venom had a habit of doing things like that.

The strokes weren't as skillful as they could have been, he didn't want to give himself too much please and go too far. When he attempted to speed up his hand was grasped and slowed back down to it's original pace. He was however allowed to lean further onto that muscled physique for stability. 

Tremors were starting in his back after minutes as well as a heat burning in his abdomen. "Close, Venom...please." It was pants more than anything and even if begging was futile he had to try.

"Stop." Venom commanded, and Eddie listened. He reluctantly removed his hand and Venom took the moment to stare at the bright red head of his cock and how it was now glistening with precum. It was still poking out of his brightly colored boxers and he found it more suggestive than if he had been fully naked. "Did you learn your lesson, Eddie."

"Yes, Venom."

"Are you going to be able to continue with the scene or do you want to stop it here. I won't be mad at either choice."

"Please keep going. Please, Venom." Getting choked had turned him on in a way he had never experienced before, and he needed to feel it again. 

"Alright Eddie but do you promise to stop if you need to?"

"Yes, Venom."

"Get back into position on the floor. I'll be making it a bit more intense this time around. You're free to cum when you need to, but you may not lay a finger on your cock."

They had arranged themselves with Eddie kneeling again and Venom sitting directly behind him, also on the floor. Vee reached a muscular arm around his throat with the bend of his elbow pressed right into his Adam's apple. The thick muscles forced him to crane his neck upwards towards the ceiling to breath without even having pressure applied to it.

The first squeeze had Eddie seeing stars and made his cock bounce with his airways cut off. He always found the idea interesting but he didn't know it would affect him as much as it was. After being allowed to momentary breath there was longer applied pressure and he was completely cut off from breathing during it. He was so close from touching himself, he only needed that little extra bit to send him over the edge.

"More...h-harder." He barely got it out but Venom heard it and responded. He pulled back and flexed his arm simultaneously, sure to leave a nice bruise in its wake as well as pressing his clothed body against Eddie's back. It was the the feel of that massive cock pressing into his lower back that finally had Eddie crying out and coming on the hardwood flooring. After that it all got fuzz in the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Read in the voice of a man who has been wandering the desert for days is begging for water) please....comments....please.
> 
> (Hand falls dramatically into the sand in a close up shot. Cross fade to black)


	5. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A power outage gives Vee some ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late school is just kicking my ass right now.

Mother nature just said fuck your romantic evening when she decided to roll in a thunderstorm that knocked Eddie's power out. Vee's place probably still had power, nicer buildings rarely went out, and when they did it was usually fixed quickly. But Vee was currently there with Eddie plunged into the darkness. One moment they were cuddling on the couch riffing on "Demolition Man" and then, boom, one loud crack of thunder and no more lights for them.

"Shit. You'd think a city infamous for rain and fog would do better during a thunderstorm." He needed to play it off because he didn't need his fear to be obvious to Vee.

There was a blinding light against the side of his face and then it turned away to reveal Vee's face lit up by the glow of the flashlight of his phone. "Well we can now navigate without running into anything but I'm afraid my phone battery wont last forever and you just plugged your in a moment ago so it won't he of much use." Such negative words could have been interpreted as harsh, but he was just being honest about their situation.

"I think I might have some candles." He had to try and salvage this night together, and something to distract him from the imminent threat of the weather was a bonus.

"Do you have a lighter, without that they're useless to us."

"Yeah an old flame gave me one as a gift when they couldn't think of something else to give me. A zippo is the male equivalent of giving a woman a candle." The piece of work that gave him that wasn't a memory he liked dwelling on. How do you sleep with someone semi regularly and learn nothing about their tastes.

"Here." He said handing his phone off to Eddie. "I'll sit here while you go rifle around through your drawers to find what you need."

"Okay." He nodded as he took the phone and walked over to one of the cabinets by the floor. Eddie had gathers a rather large assortment of candles over the years. He didn't ever use them (he just didn't see the need for them) but he didn't want to throw them away and it wasn't like they could expire in his lifetime, so he just put them in a box and took it with him whenever he moved. It was perfect for emergencies like this.

There were at least thirteen candles in all, half of them just being the Mason jar styled ones that were more expensive than they had any right to be. He bought those specifically off students doing fundraisers, Eddie was a tough man, but he had a soft spot for children working to help their underfunded schools. That's why seven of them were all sugar cookie scented yet they had never been lit once. There were also a few of the short rounded ones (they wouldn't last long but they could still last a few minutes to help kill the time), some larger jars that had three wicks inside of them, and two that had no brace and were just wax, so he left them in the box because he would rather avoid a fire hazard on top of a thunderstorm.

He selected nine candles in total, all the sugar cookie ones, one large jar, and two small ones. They had all been moved up to the counter when a loud crack of thunder resonated through the room. Eddie made a sound, but he didn't know how to describe it. Something containing all his irrational fears the he was able to quell down to a little peep.

"Are you Okay Eddie?" Vee had turned to look at his face from across the couch. The angle of the light made it difficult to see but the unease was still discernable to him. "Did something happen?"

"N-No I'm fine, Vee just a lot of shit to move us all." He could be afraid of lightning, not in front of Vee, this wasn't fucking Winn-Dixie. "I'm gunna need ta take a few trips to get everything over to you."

"Make sure to bring the lighter on the first one so I can light some of then while you get the rest."

Eddie had completely forgotten about the need for a lighter. It just came with the territory of the unparalleled fear he felt coursing through him. He grabbed the old zippo from the drawer and took it, along with four candles over to Vee. He could have carried more but he didn't want to risk dropping a candle or the phone.

"Here." He set the candles on the table and Vee took the lighter examining it in the ambient light.

"They couldn't even get your initials, just a wheel as the decal." He flipped it open and brought the first candle to the flame to light it up. Once it was lit Eddie went back for another trip and Vee continued to light them.

Soon all the candles had been lit and were sitting on the coffee table. They'd turned off the phone to save its energy should they need it later, but hopefully they wouldn't and they could just suffer together. The apartment took on the smell of sugar cookies and they overpowered the other scents that were burning.

"I guess we should spread these out to light more than just the coffee table." He was growing bored and the power hadn't even been out for more than thirty minutes.

"Yes, we should. I'll take some to the counter, and it would be wise to carry some to the bathroom with us."

"Yeah, Vee I got you." Three candles had been moved to the counter, two to the TV stand, another to the end table next to the couch, and one more over by the door. Eddie had almost dropped one with the shaking of the room as another clap of thunder resonated, he was less successful covering up his squeak of fear this time around, but Vee had yet to question it too closely.

The candles were making the already humid room hotter so Eddie pulled off his shirt and threw it to the ground. They didn't have anything else to do so sex seemed like a good way to pass the time. When he made eye contact with Venom he saw the desire inside of him and straddles those muscled thighs, situating himself on Vee's lap. His arms had looped around his neck and were laced into those long dreads he loved, they had just been redone yesterday and he wanted nothing more than to ruin them all over again.

"We dont have anything else to do?"

"Like we need an excuse." He pulled Eddie flush against him, the only fabric between their chests was Vee's t shirt that was so thin it really served no purpose. It was so thin that his piercings were clearly poking out against the it, exciting Eddie all the more.

The kisses were light and flirty, just simple things to relax and let the hours pass by. They had who knows how long before the power came back on, so they wanted this to last. The angle wasn't perfect, but their cocks were still close enough to get a good amount of friction with Eddie grinding down onto Vee's lap. It continued like that until they were interrupted by a rumbling from the clouds. It was like the earth's crust breaking open to unleash the hell you only hear about from crazy preachers on street corners. Everything was shaking and even when it had subsided Eddie continued to shake as he clutched close to Vee's chest.

Eddie was an absolute mess internally. He knew that Vee had noticed he was shaking, he was pressed against the man's chest for Christ's sake so it would be kinda hard to miss. In the shaking he had wrapped his arms tighter around that muscular form and buried his face against that neck out of an instinct to protect his head. Now he was leaving his head there to hide. Waiting for the acknowledgment of his fear, but it was difficult with the dreads tickling against his face with each breath he took.

"Eddie what's wrong?" He was expecting accusations and ridicule for acting like a fucking coward not this honest worry. Eddie was a grown man scared of thunderstorms, to him that was as bad as being scared of the dark.

When he only let out a pitiful whine and burrowed deeper against Vee, the man asked again. "Eddie, are you Okay? Whatever is wrong it's fine I'll help you."

"The storm....I-I'm scared." He didn't want to say it, but he couldn't risk driving Vee away. "I'm such a fucking baby." He thought in the silence left by Vee. Eddie knew he should get off of Vee so he could leave, he would obviously prefer the harsh storm over being stuck with Eddie's pathetic ass.

"Everyone has fears Eddie." He pulled Eddie back when his grip loosened and he left his gaze stare into Eddie to make sure he understood his feelings. "It's okay to be afraid Eddie, I'll be with you the entire time."

"I'm more trouble than I'm worth." He wanted to look down, he really did, but he was unable to break the stare he was sharing with Vee.

"I'm afraid of dogs."

"What?" Eddie didn't understand, why had Vee said that, and why would he be afraid of dogs?

"I'm scared of dogs, have been for years. Ever since my neighbor as a kid let them run around and tear our things apart. They would chase me up to the front porch eveyday and I would be ready to cry by the time I made it inside. My family couldn't even do anything about it, because there was no leash law in the county." It hurt to talk about it, but he knew that it took a little to head pain and it was easier when someone else was there to work to fix things.

"Buy why are you telling me?" 

"Eddie I get that your scared of the storm, and while I don't know why, I want you to know that there are things that scare me as well. So please don't feel shame about this."

"Okay, Vee." It wasn't the best, but it was an improvement.

Vee pulled Eddie close again, one because he loved the man and two because he knew what was coming. Through the window he saw a large flash of lighting and Eddie would be shaken up by the thunder that would follow it. 

He felt the tension re-entering Eddie's body and he didn't know if the journalist would survive the night. The storm had been building for weeks and was predicted to last several days. That's was probably one of the reason Eddie chose to have him over spontaneously, he didn't want to be alone. He needed to be grounded but currently Vee wasn't able to do that as well as he should have been able to.

Eddie needed more than just a soft hand to help him through this, and it was the flicker of the candle that inspired his method. "Do you trust me Eddie?"

"Mmhmm." It was muffled against his neck but clear none the less. 

"I'm going to try something just tell me if you want me to stop okay." He only got a nod this time but he couldn't push for more now, not given the circumstances. 

Vee grabbed the Mason jar off the end table, a fair amount of the fresh wax had melted and it was contributing to the smell of cookies encompassing the air. He moved his empty had to Eddie's hair to stroke over it and he tipped the candle from his up to let a few drops drip down onto his upper back.

"Ooh!" He obviously wasn't expecting the sudden spikes of heat before the air cooled the wax against his skin. Vee heard no protests so he continued with the slow dripping.

"That's it Eddie, focus on this." A few more drops. "The way it burns then fades." Up to his shoulder this time. "Feel the heat seeping under your skin." He tipped it over and let a stream form as the was cascaded down Eddie's back, it never made it past the small of his back before it hardened though. "How do you feel Eddie?"

"Good. Warm."

Eddie's voice was becoming lacked like it did only when he was drawing joy from submitting to someone and receiving praise for it. The thunderstorm had Eddie already being more vulnerable and emotionally open which was jsut a short distance away from getting into a good headspace.

Helping the smaller man get into subspace would be a very good use of his time. Relax him until he's calm enough to sleep and then cradle and cherish his body like he rightfully deserves. Given the unpredictable nature of the lightning strikes Vee would have to improvise his plan and that entailed more wax. The candle in his hand still had a decent amount inside of it but if he really needed to he could lean forward and swap it out for another one.

The controlled burn was something he liked using in the past and against Eddie's pale skin the slight red Mark's would create a beautiful mosaic.

Vee hoped their first time with wax play would have gone differently. He had been planning to write his name across Eddie's skin like a brand of ownership, and then tie him to a saint Andrew's cross before he would let it fall down his torso, too restrained to stop the flow of it. He had hopes and plans, but this was more import than that. He would simply have to indulge in it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me comments (Read to the tune of Creole Lady Marmalade)
> 
> If anyone has seen Winn-Dixie I salute you.
> 
> The next chapter will be have significantly more smut than this. I dont know why this turned to fluff it just sort of happened.


	6. Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandage and vibrators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Chapter titles aren't getting any better.

Eddie has lost track or time. He'd really lost it a while ago but he'd zoned out and hadn't noticed the extent of it. He had no way to tell what time it was or what was around him. Venom had been very thorough with applying his blindfold, and making sure it couldn't be jostled or slip off. 

The scene was more than Eddie had ever done with someone before. He had never tried sensory deprivation so doing it now while tied up was...interesting. The blindfold doubled as a nose blocker, two small nubs shoved up inside his nostrils so he couldn't smell anything, the entire room probably smelled like sex and sweat from their earlier activites. However, with the thing blocking his nose the only way he could breath was through the hole in the ball gag he was biting down on. They didnt use a hood because Venom had wanted to see the blush along the still exposed parts of his face.

Even his hearing had been taken away. Venom used some special high quality earplugs to keep out all sound. Their could be a crowd in the room watching him for all he knew, but Venom had promised that he wouldn't do anything Eddie wasn't okay with.

Four of his five senses had been taken from him, and it made the contact with his skin more prevalent than ever before. The ropes crossing his body tying him to the chair, the wood of said chair pressing into his back and ass, and the arm binder keeping his limbs behind the low back of the chair with his wrist to his elbows. The only way he could tell Venom if it was too much for him was to thrash around and shake his head frantically. He had been assured that Venom would help him and he believed it.

It had been some time like that when Eddie really felt the impact of his situation. He was tied up in a chair and completely helpless to stop Venom from doing whatever he wanted to do. The dom could have been jerking off right in front of him and Eddie wouldn't even know it. He would just sit there rock hard with a dildo up inside of him. The hope that maybe it would fall out was dashed when he got tied up and the ropes crossed over the probe keeping it firmly in place. Eddie was able to sit in a way so that he wasn't putting pressure on the dildo, but that involved putting all his weight on his lower back and left him feeling even more exposed than before. His cock, balls, and hole were all out in the open with how his legs were spread and tied to the legs of the chair. There was no opportunity for modesty and sheepishness here.

....

He had always dreamt of doing something like this. Exerting such complete and utter control over another being. The euphoric haze of control was strengthened by the sight of Eddie Brock tied up in his kitchen, completely restrained.

Every knot that was tied across Eddie brought more please to them both. Shibari was a skill he had developed early on but rarely did he find a sub willing to use it to this extent. The ropes crossed all along his torso, emphasizing his chest and shoulders while restricting his movement. It looped between his legs and framed his dick and swollen balls. He had spent the morning leading up to this edging the poor man to make his desperate. When he was finally allow to cum it would surely be a geyser that painted his chest and left him reeling in its wake.

The hardest part of it all was choosing the right instrument to plug him up with. A vibrator or a plug would have been fine but he had the desire to use something more substantial. He had settled on a dildo, it wasn't the thickest one he had, but it was one of the longest and it would be able to reach deep inside of Eddie rubbing against him, and keeping him aching for release he wouldn't be getting anyime soon.

The first twenty minutes had been the worse to suffer through. Touching himself and getting off across that restrained body was tempting, but he preferred to play the long game. He only stroked himself lightly as he saw the blushing flesh twitch as if looking for any sort of information. Eddie was completely at his mercy and Venom was proud to have it that way.

He was so caught up in his passion that he almost went off before he meant to, getting right to the edge before he managed to stop himself. The whimpering sounds Eddie produced were nearly too much, but the fact that he couldn't even moan only whine pathetically made up for it, and Venom stopped in time. The line between torture and please was being walked by both of them, any slip and everything would fall apart. Not just the scene, but when brought to a state like Eddie was currently in having it broken would bring waves of doubt and fear to him, so it was all the more important that Venom practice caution with his actions.

Eventually though he grew bored and decided to progress further. He approached the chair Eddie was strapped into and slowly brought his finger up to the hole in the gag. Slipping it through without bumping against the sides was easier said than done, but the second he made contact with Eddie's tongue the reporter jerked and started licking around it.

Without even being told he was getting that digit nice and moist even as his breath grew ragged. He could barely breath with the finger partially blocking the hole in the gag, but that only added to the adrenaline coursing through him. He was laving at the intrusive finger like he were giving the most enthusiastic blowjob of his life and it was getting to both of them. Eddie loved having something in his mouth and Venom was more than happy to give him something to suck on.

Soon once he had been well ruined Venom pulled back his hand and Eddie was huffing to take in the precious air he desperately needed. Venom kneeled down in front of the chair and slowly dragged his finger from his ball all the way to the head of his cock. The feel of cool saliva on overheated skin still slick with his precome left him reeling in his seat. So much pleasure, and he was unable to know what was coming next or where it was coming from.

Venom continued with his slow teasing with just the pad of his finger, moving up and down, circling at the head and pressing in behind those balls to hit pressure on his prostate from both sides. The little drops of precum kept sliding down his length and they only became more frequent as Venom worked. It was flushed deep red and had to he bordering on painful judging by the whimpers Eddie was letting out.

He was done with the gentle touches, Venom needed to do a full 180 and watch how Eddie's barely there composure broke before his eyes. Eddie attempted to cry out when the contact was broken with his cock and he nearly screamed as the flashlight was slowly lowered onto him. 

He only shook and trembled in his restraints, not yet given permission to fuck up into it and cum like he needed to. Eddie didn't know how Venom would tell him it was okay to break, but he had promised he would before the scene had started, back when they were negotiating the limits of it.

The three quick pumps of the fleshlight nearly did him in. When the ear plugs were removed he became confused on top of his arousal.

"Eddie, I'm going to get you to an orgasm with this. Whenever you need to feel free to cum inside of it. You've been very good and have earned your reward, but dont think that means I'll be going easy on you now. I plan an leaving you just as wreck as if I had been screwing that ass of your." 

It was all the warning he got before Venom started thrusting it over his cock. Now that his ears were unplugged he could hear all the sounds of sex in the room. The squelching of the fleshlight as the lube filled item moved over him, his own whimpers seemed louder and bounced off the walls, and the best of all Venom's panted breath as he worked. He only made sounds of exhausted passion when he was feeling good and satisfied or on the very brink of coming and that was what did Eddie in. He came, filling the toy and tryng to moan in his desperation as it continued to move over him.

Once Venom was sure Eddie had finished he yanked off the mask and undid the clasp on the gag to see Eddie's blissed out expression. Some people took joy in seeing someone's Oh face, as they sat at the height of pleasure, but Venom much preferred the expression that resulted from the aftermath. The lax, exhausted expression that was the epitome of the word ruined and on Eddie it was breathtaking. He always looked like he just had his ass ruined in a gangbang. Venom pulled out his cock, fully intending to paint that sweating body with his cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments.
> 
> A little shorter than usual but I tried 5o make this one dense.


	7. Poppers and Such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie sniffs from a bottle and becomes desperate for affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is on the shorter side.

Its was just a small little bottle, solid black with no label to be scene. It could have contained some form of illegal drugs but it had been a gift from Vee and Eddie believed he wouldn't do something so unfathomable stupid. Eddie knew what they were. They were poppers.

As special inhailant that was supposed to make sex more enjoyable for both parties. Eddie had seen many gay couples use them both in BDSM clubs and in regular seedy night clubs. He never tried them before but from the expressions of the men who used then they must have worked like intended. Couples were all over each other and they looked wrecked before even getting to penetration. He'd always looked away shortly into it, finding the interaction to intimate for standard onlooking, but the couples never seemed to mind it. 

There came a time to try new things and that was now. He popped off the cap and placed it under his nostril before sucking in a deep breath through his nose. He held it in for several seconds like he had seen others do before and waited. The buzz in his mind obscuring his thoughts until he was forced to exhale and breath deeply again. Already his body had a tingle about it with a need to touch and be touched. He moved the bottled to his other nostril and closed up the previous one before taking a deep breath. Hold it inside his lungs his clothes flet like too much against his skin and he wanted to both throw them off and let them drag across his skin forever. The familiar aching need for human contact had intensified and he needed a hug and a good fucking immediately.

"Eddie they say not to have a drug trip on your own." Vee said from behind him. Eddie had forgotten he was over at his place at all. His plan had been to use the poppers and then have some fun with Vee but he had forgotten it the moment he took a deep breath. Eddie turned and he was awestruck as the image Vee made for him. 

It was like the moment he first saw him all over again, looking like a long forgotten god of sex and desire. He was leaning on the door frame, barefoot and opened shirt with his arms crossed over that broad chest. His arms covering his nipple piercings. His shirt had been rolled up to his elbows, yet he still wore his dress pants from the day. Eddie had the unending desire to drop to his knees and nuzzle the bulge forming at the front of his pants. He would have sucked the man off but in his current state he would settle for anything he could get.

"How ya feeling Eddie?" He knew poppers made someone needy for affection and Eddie was like hat normally so he would be bordering on insatiable after taking a deep breath of them.

"Oh, Vee." He walked over and pushed their bodies together. The desire to strip and feel skin on skin had returned but not if it required for him to let go of Vee.

"Eddie." He was effectively growling directly against Eddie's how blushing ear. "Do you need me to help you? Do you want me to get you off?"

"Yes." The moans was dragged out when he said it. He normally only became so vocal or needy after being penetrated but the change affirmed Vee's determination to use poppers again later.

"I love how beautifully you break before me." He reciprocated the touch and enveloped Eddie in his arms, letting him twitch at the new contact. "I'll stroke you and love you Eddie, I'll heal and be hear with you. I shall touch every inch and crevice along your body until you pass out from the feeling of it all...but first I need to do something else."

"Wh-what?" He was ready to cry at the admission.

"I know of your...fixation with my ass, so I've decided to let you enjoy it. I'll be sitting on that face of yours, suffocating you with my massive rump, choking you while you rim me to completion. Once I've blown my load across you naked body I will slowly work my way into your hole until I've managed to squeeze my hand inside of you. With that done my other hand will stroke your skin until you break and cum untouched. Do you approve of my idea?"

"Please."

"Right away." He detached Eddie from him and let his shirt drop from his shoulders prompting Eddie to follow in the same manner. Soon Eddie was naked and had been thrown onto the bed with Vee's strength.

Vee claimed onto the bed and straddled Eddie's face with his cock and balls looming over his eyes before sliding upward blinding him with the swell of his ass. Ever wager Eddie licked at the smooth freshly shaven skin available to him before he had access to the pink pucker that was there. He wanted to reward the good behavior so Venom lowered that final inch to cover Eddie's mouth and nose completely.

He could barely breath and he could barely think, but none of that mattered to him. For weeks he had fantasized about a moment just like this. One of his most long held desires had been to win an dominating masculine top until he was coming. Now Eddie was living that dream and he had a needy buzz under his skin mori eating him. His tongue wasn't very long but it could reach deep enough to make the other squirm from the contact it was mixing with the jerking motions from Vee stroking himself until he was aiming and cumming into Eddie's hair. It was short but it meant he could get stuffed sooner.

"Oh, Eddie I enjoyed that, and i will enjoy it when you do it again in a moment. I promised to paint your body before I fisted you so you're gunna have to do that again with me facing the other way before I get started on you." Eddie was in heaven and hell simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	8. Double Decker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is good and gets rewarded handsomely.

It was a unique feeling, best described as the exact opposite of the regret of a one night stand and the walk of shame. He was happy and content, but also sexually unsatisfied. After bringing someone home for sex and enjoying one another the following day was awkward but you were pleased to have had sex recently. Nothing to be overly happy about but sometimes you just need to celebrate the small victories for yourself.

But back on topic, Eddie was indeed quite happy but the tones of annoyance were impeding his relaxation. He was spending the say at Vee's apartment while Vee himself was working. It sucks to have to go in on a Saturday but when you procrastinate on your paperwork it's bound to happen (not that Eddie doesn't do the same shit but someone of a higher position should do better). He was alone but not in the oppressive manner the media likes to paint wealthy solitude. Some people would prefer to say that luxury is cold and inhuman which is possible but that's bot the only way it can be. 

A prime example contradicting it was Eddie wrapped up in sheets fresh from the dryer while splaying himself across the living room floor to watch something while he lounged about. He still needed to do some cleaning and such while Vee was out but he wasn't planning on getting home until 3:00 PM at the earliest so Eddie had a good five hours to himself.

Though this was Eddie Brock so it couldn't he that simple amd east for him. To "spice things up" as Vee had said, Eddie was nude with a plug inside of him. That itself was nothing special, really it was mundane by comparison to their normal Saturday antics, but this plug was special in it's own way...it was connected to the wifi and by extension the app on Vee's phone. Meaning the boss was able to change and adjust the vibrations of it whenever he chose and Eddie would have no idea when it would happen or for how long.

Vee wasn't the kind of person to have cameras set up all across his home to watch Eddie from afar. He had trust in the reporter to keep it inside and call or text if he needed to safeword. The inability to see it actually added to their situation, with Vee imagining all the wonderfully inappropriate ways Eddie could pleasure himself all without ever touching his prick, and as soon as Eddie came (should he ever get that far). He was to call Vee to tell him about it and recieve more instructions for his time alone.

The plug began to vibrate at a very low setting and Eddie took it to be a reminder to do him chores. Housework was never fun but sex would help distract him from the worse parts of it. He started with the dishwasher. It would be the easiest allche had to do was empty it and there weren't any dishes to load into it after all. If he didn't do it Vee would just pull dishes out as he needed them and then run it again, never putting them back in the cupboard.

Pots, pans, bowls, plates, cups all were put back into their designated place while the buzzing increased in its intensity. Eddie had the forethought to so the silverware first, thinking it foolish to transport knives while his body spasms in pleasure. The final dish had nearly hit the floor as the vibrations reached their peak.

Eddie set it to the side and leaned the full length of his torso against the counter. His ass was out in the air and his legs spread decently wife, he wanted it to feel like a real fucking in the kitchen even if it was only a plug inside of him. The countertop cooled his stomach but the head his dick was brushing against the cabinet in front of it. He angled his ass out farther, feeling like a love in where and not giving a single fuck about it.

It took several minutes to finally cum from the plug but it all melded together for Eddie, how many times his cock had bobbed up and down was irrelevant so long as he was able to climax in the end. The vibrations were no longer constant, instead acting in random pulses that lacked any pattern or coherency to them. That moment of clear realization made it obvious to even Eddie's sec adled mind, the plug was mimicking the way Vee would fuck towards the end of sex after his composure had broken. Vee may have even been touching himself at the same time in his office across town while he screwed Eddie from afar.

He sprayed his load onto the cupboard door he had been brushing up against. It was a sticky mess that slowly dripped down, approaching the floor. Eddie's vision was blurry and his legs seemed unable to properly support his full weight, so he leaned heavily on the counter to grab his phone before sliding back down to the tiled kitchen floor.

It only took two rings before Vee had answered. "Hello."

"Hey. So you probably already figured it out but I came." He was out o breath with the few words.

"I had assumed so, did things so well?" He may not have been alone given his more subdued tone and avoidance if anything sexual in his words. 

"I, uh, I might have made a bit of a mess."

"Where?" The annoyance in his voice didn't need to be faked, it was entirely genuine.

"Oh, it was on the cabinet door. The one next to the sink."

"I expect you to fix it before I get back."

"Should I use my tongue to lick it all up." It wasn't being cheeks he knew that Vee would prefer if he did it that way but he needed to instill the fact of the matter in the dom's head, eddie was going to eat his own cum and Vee wouldn't be able to watch it.

"Good instincts now get to work, I've got things to do." He ended the call there but Eddie hadn't expected anything more from it.

He was still pretty tired but Eddie knew that if his cum was left alone for too long it would dry there and he'd have to scrub the cabinet to get if off. Now he might have to scrub anyway to remove the residue but that wouldn't take nearly the elbow grease to get it all off as it would if it was able to congeal and dry.

He leaned forward to rest on all fours and crawled that last little but over to the where he had felt release. The remnants were high enough that Eddie could have rested back on his heels but putting any pressure on his ass at the moment was a no go. 

He stuck his tongue to the wood and drugged up to catch the bitter taste on his tongue. Some was rubbed into the tip of his nose, the scent filling his nostrils with the scent of desire. The cabinets were mahogany and the contacts and boulders never would have thought all their effort would go into it getting licked clean but a naked man who knit came off of it. It may have only takes a few licks to get it cleaned off but Eddie athered the bit from his nose on his index finger and sucked on it the same way he had done with Vee's numerous times before.

He bitter taste was better than he expected and even when it was all gone the after taste linger on in his mouth. Whenever Vee got home Eddie was sure to enjoy his reward.

....

Rewards for good behavior fucking rocked. When Vee finally made it home it took less than five minutes for him to throw eddie onto the bed and break out their toys for the night. It was a set of anal beads. Eddie knew of them but if he was going to shove something up into his ass he would take a dildo or plug which was much easier, but having someone else doing it to him sounded amazing in it's own way.

The toy consisted of six balls ranging from the size of a bouncy ball all the way up to a tennis ball. Neither one expected to make it all the way tonight but they had to start some where. Vee could slip the first one in with absolutely no resistance, it was smaller that the plug Eddie had been forced to wear all day so it was obvious that it could slide in with ease.

The second was hardly any worse. Just about the side of the plug from before, and if Eddie was guessing this one had been drenched in lube. Vee had a certain fascination with excessive lube to begin with and a massive toy was the best excuse to indulge in it.

The third bead created a familiar stretch. It was similar to that off Vee's dick when he was hard, giving a pleasant but not unusual burn to his hole.

Number four had the same diameter as a beer can. It was a slower process than the previous ones. No amount of care would make it easy but Vee was gently as he prepared eddie to take the widest point of it. There were times Eddie had to cry out from it but it was never enough to make him want to stop it. Being able to push him limits while keeping Eddie balanced on the edge of a knife was the mark of a great Dom.

The balls had been left inside for a moments. While his hole may have still ached the inside was adjust pretty well, at least it was until all four balls were pulled out it one motion. Each created a sculpting pop of it was removed from where it had been lodged in Eddie's rectum.

"Ooooh!" Eddie had felt gaping before but this was a completely new experience compared that. It was a deeper and wider gape that was so distracting Eddie didn't even notice he came from it.

"Well Eddie, should I put these back in again and repeat until you feel up to taking all of them?" He was a real sadistic motherfucker.

"Yesss." It was good, then that baddies was a masochistic motherfucker.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about making this into a series the demand is certainly there but I have another multi chapter work I've been neglecting for far too long and I would need to finish that before I made something new that was longer. No saying it's off the table but it will bot be until at least January if I were to do it.


	9. Public Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Vee go to the club for the first time since they got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think i would add another chapter to this fic but inspiration hit me like a 2 by 4 to the back of the head.

Eddie had uncharacteristically managed to finished his story early. It was a supplelemntal piece building onto last weeks big story of a drug scandal going on with the 49ers. A professional sports team drug scandal was woefully boring, you hear one tale of an athelete desperate to perfom better and keep up the pace, you've heard them all. Even a national team like the 49ers lacked noteriaty, ontop of it being outside of Eddie's normal sphere of interest so it made his incl5usuon in the follow up all the more peculiar.

That was until the source of the drugs was discovered. The trafficing hub turned out to be a local pharmasy that was owned and opeated by the coach's sister in law. Exposing the dirty truth about someone people once trusted, yes that was certainly something within Eddie's jurisdiction.

The coach was tight lipped about the ordeal, but his sister told the whole story, every detail how steroids were being given to the players like candy, the larger quantities that had been demanded for their more recent games, and how the team was being borderline blackmailed into goung along with it. All of it was recorded by Eddie Brock. Some of the players were also willing to cooberate and the police report regarding their testimonies was handed over with little hassle or fuss. 

All this happened by thursday, but the station wanted to wait until friday to talk about it. That was just better TV and better for ratings. If they broke the news on a Friday night during prime time they could expect a better surge of views and higher reception to it across the board. They asked Eddie if he wanted to present it or if someone else could. He didn't know nearly enough about the finer point of what goes on inside a player mind to compotently talk about the scandal without making the entire team out to be patrons of the devil, hungering for victory, so he handed it off to someone else. Hence his three day weekend.

Vee heard the news of Eddie's story through the grapevine. There were days when it feel like life is jsut shining upon you, and much like it had happened today, you can never predict when they may come to you. A plan had been coming together in his mind recently, a new way to enjoy Eddie and torment him at the same time, but if he did it then Eddie wouln't be talking for several days afterwards, and as a reported being able to speak was often considered necessary, especially with how Eddie conducted him work. He aquanted himself with others so they would be more liable to spill the truth out into the open, similarly to how the police conducted some of thier interogations. remove Eddie's abiliy to speak and suddenly you've made his job exponentially harder. But now with this extra day off from work, Vee could remove those worries from his mind.

....

This was to be their first time at the club as a couple. Each of them wanted to go out previously, but there was this hesitation created by a fear of being found out by another one of thier coworkers. Yes, the odds were astronomically small, but the fact that they managed to meet each other there was a reminder to them that it was still possible. Going out was still something good for them, a push in the right direction, so now they had more reason to go out and finally take that step to being a couple outings public, at least in some capacity. 

Really the reason they had to go to the club instead of just doing this at Vee's apartment is that Gee doesn't own a breeding bench, and that's a integral part of the scene he wants to do. He would definitely like to own one, and if he had one it would see plenty of use, but he doesn't have anywhere to store it should he need to have company over that might be less they enthusiastic about seeing some sex toys and the like sitting in the living room.

They were overdue to come back anyway. They continued to pay their club dues even for the nearly three months they hadn't gone for. For Vee it was easy to make the payment, and while Eddie could surive just fine while paying it, that was still a sizeable chunk of change that he could spend on better thing if he was never actually going to come out to the club and use it.

Vee had to hastily convince Eddie to come out with him tonight. Well it honestly didnt take much to do that since they already planned on spending the evening together, but in a normal couple sence not a sex loving, BDSM couple sence. Of course whisperered promises of leaving Eddie hours for days convinced him quickly, and he was about to walk out the door when Vee stopped him, saying he needed to change his clothes before they could leave.

Changing clothes for him meant going from his perfectly tailored black suit, to a full black leahter get up incluidng pants that were a second skin, combat boots, leather gloves, and a chest harness to highlight his pecs. A leather jacket was also thrown ontop of it all, but Eddie was sure that once they stepped inside he would be taking it off and letting the whole room see his bulky torso. Standing there hi his jeans and a plain shirt Eddie felt like he wasn't dressed properly, but these too would end up off his body and discard on the floor very soon.

....

The ride to the club only created a mounting tension inside of him. Watching Vee as he drove down the city streets, he didn't even talk preferring to instead stare at that rough body next to him. Vee refused to even tell him what the scene he'd planned was, claiming that waiting until they arrived to discuss it would make it all the better, the fucker was right that it made Eddie more desperate to fuck, but it didn't mean he necessarily had to like.

The moment they entered the car Vee unzipped his jacket, wanted Eddie to get excited at seeing the thick muscled of his torso there, and it worked just a he planned. By the time he pulled into the club parking lot around the back Eddie's erection was poking gainst his jeans, visibly throbbing even through the thick material.

Vee led him inside per standard club edicate, not bothering to stop at the bar or a booth, just moving straight back to where the private rooms were before opening the door gesturing for Eddie to enter.

"I've rented out the room for two hours. Plenty of time to discuss the basic points of our scene before we get to have our fun."

Eddie sat on the bed the room had to offer and looked to Vee. "So, what's the game plan?"

"I'll be tying you to a breeding bench tonight Eddie. You'll be fully restrained and unable to move of you own free will once you're in it. After that I'll be putting a gag in your mouth and then fucking you. Any concerns or questions?"

He was on board with all of this, but something confused him. "Not that this doesn't aound amazing, but why did we need to come down to the club for this?"

"Becuase I don't own a breeding bench. Now if you don't have anymore questions to ask, then I suggest you get working on stripping down, Eddie." This wa.sno longer hisslighlty bossy but well intentioned boyfriend talking to him, now it was his Dom speaking.

Eddie stood and started to throw his clothing onto the floor. Vee didn't care if he was sloppy in the act of getting undressed, because it meant getting to fuck him sooner.

While he was doing that Vee dragged the breeding bench out from the corner it was tucked away in over into the center of the room. The moment he finished and Eddie turned to face him, a black collar was brought out and positioned around his neck. They never used something like this before during a scene, but they also never went to the club before so he let it we wrapped around his neck and closed a little tighter than he would have done it were he putting it on himself.

"Alright, Eddie get into place." He sounded rough and husky, desperate the opportunity to give out a good fucking.

Eddie climbed on and got strapped in tightly. His ankles and knees were secured, then his arms and wrists followed suit. The collar around his neck connected to a D-ring on the breeding bench, forcing his head to rest on the spot designated for it.

He was surely a sight. A large man strapped down to be so small and compact, his place skin standing out as it contrasted against the black leather upholstery. 

"Are you ready for the next part, Eddie? Once I put the gag in you won't be able to talk so you'll have to smack the bench with your hand to get my attention."

"Fuck, Venom I'm so ready. Please...just, just do something." He gave a futile attempt at grinding his hard cock into the plush cushions beneath him, but he was wrapped up so tightly that attempting to move was pointless. There was no way to get enough friction on his own.

Venom went up the the dresser in the room and took out a spider gag, that had Eddie moaning wantonly. He knew that the scene would involve him being gagged but he didnt realize it would be like this. With a spider gag inside his mouth, Venom could fuck his throat with the same desperation and fervor he used when his ass was getting pounded.

"I'm glad you sound so excited Eddie, just remember to slap against the bench if you need me to slow down." He was being so kind to reassure Eddie that his safety came before anything else.

"Okay, Venom."

"Here we go, Eddie." It slipped into his mouth easily and then settled between his teeth with several metal rods extending out from the main circular ring leaving him truly gaping. It was a real stretch to make it fit. Undoubtable Venom had chosen a larger model so he would have plenty of space to move around his sizable cock in Eddie mouth while still stuffing him full.

When Vee stood again after buckling the strap behind his head, Eddie's vision was filled only with that massive appendage dangling freely in front of his face. Somewhere along the way of fitting the gag into pace it had been freed from its confines in Vee's pants and now it bobbed in the air while twitching with Eddie's panting breath against it.

The length was pushed into him slowly. Never choking him, and only briefly hitting the back of his throat before descending deeper than he had ever had anything in him before. Eddie could give a good blowjob, but he'd never been able to deep throat Venom like this before, and the gag was forcing him to take it all. Eventually Venom was fully inside of him, his root just between those open lips, the head stopping Eddie from breathing for the moment. 

"Oh, Eddie. I might like your throat more than I like your ass." Eddie then unintentionally swallowed around him getting a moan from the larger man. "Fuck, you're making it so hard to decide. I'll have to make sure you have more Fridays off in the future so I can do this again." A promise of more to come in he future always put him in a happy mood. "I'll ruin your throat so badly that come monday you'll still be strongly to just say your name."

Eddie would have moaned at that if his face wasn't stuffed full of dick.

His throat was mostly empty when Venom made the first of what would be many retreats from his mouch as he fucked his face. Only the head was left inside and it was directed to push down against his tongue, rubbing the scant drops of precum directly into it, filling his mouth with more of the salty taste.

The thrusts he used were never shallow, always plunging all the was back into his esophagus, driving him wild while chasing his own pleasure. Things were a steady warm up for a while there, gradually progressing until Venom decided to start going in hard without any warning.

He could barely breath at the rapid pace. His throat was being pressed into the collar and the headrest on each thrust. That thick veiny cock was started to stretch out his throat, compression his muscled, and blocking off the airways whenever Venom bottomed out in him. Makig Eddie's nose rest against his pelvis occasionally when he aloowed himself to choke Eddie on his cock.

Only short spursed gasps allowed him to take in more air at all. Time and again he was just completing one of his shallow inhales, and it was interrupted but another hard thrust. 

That cock was never fully pulled out of him and were his mouth not force open as it was his jaw would have been closed from exhaustion. It still grew sore and tired with all this going on, but he couldn't do anything about it and it had him moaning, expending the few precious breaths of air he managed to get inside of him.

Venom started to grip onto his shoulders tightly for better leverage, putting his weight into what he was doing.

"Eddie, you're doing so well. I can't last forever with a perfect mouth like this working so hard to get me off." 

He wanted to cry. Being told he was good at something made him happier than it should, he was just such a glutton for praise ever more so than he was for punishment. Even in the restraints the harsh fucking was shaking the whole bench, jostling Eddie and giving his cock some much needed friction in the process. Something he would never be able to do by himself in this position.

The barrier between subspace and just passing out from lack of airflow continued to blur as things went on. At some point he vaguely noticed when Venom changed to more irregular thrusts, but it was nothing more than a slight passing thought to his crazed mind. Sounds and sight were dulled almost fading away to him, maybe it would have been wise to tell Venom to stop or even just slow down, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He was loving this torturous rough treatment he was receiving.

Edde gassed deeply when Venom fully pulled out of him and on his first full breath in some time Venom started coming. Spraying his face with that thick white cum. It mostly landed in his wide open mouth, but a few stray globs of it managed to get onto his cheek, just below his left eye. That was the last things could remember clearly before it all got too fuzzy to tell thing apart.

Things came into focus slowly. His arms and legs had apparently been freed from the restraints, but they still hung loosly on the bench, his body too drawn out and over exerted to do anything about it.

He felt so sloppy, all across his body. It was confusing thet he could feel fucked everywhere, yet Venom only used his mouth. He was just really good at doing that, fucking that is. 

"Uhh." God, his throat hurt, even just his moan to express his pain hurt like fucking hell. In the moment when they were going at it everything felt great, but if this was the aftermath of it he might have to reconsider Vee and his offer to do this again.

Just when Eddie started to question where Vee was, he started to help the smaller man sit up on the bench. The movement did little to sooth his aching muscles. All it really did was reveal that Eddie had managed to cum from the experience, evident from the globs of it he found sticking to his abdomen and the bench itself. 

Vee was using a wet wipe to clean off his face while he soothed Eddie in his after glow. "You did very well, Eddie. I'm so proud of you, but I need to advise you don't talk for a while. At least not until tomorrow morning. You can just nod if you need anything and once were back home I can get you your phone and you can just type out whatever it is you need me to get you."

His eyes fluttered closed at that. Being doted on soulded nice, someone to take care of him and stuff. Vee usually did things like this, but his speech make it sound like it would be more of the all encompassing variety. Eddie relaxed most of his weight onto that chest behind him, too tired to do anything on his own. Vee wouldn't mind too much he was strong and able to do something like this easily.

"I've had my fun with some good sex for the weekend, and now I have three days to watch after you at home."

Home. Vee never referred to his appertment as home before and he'd just used it twice in on conversation. Lately Eddie had honestly started to think of it like that. Many of his clothes had been moved over to his place and he couldn't remember the last weekend he even spent at his apartment. Did Vee want him to move in? He would say yes very quickly if he asked him to. They had been together for several months by now, which may have been seen as too quickly for some people, but in a relationship like theirs where heightened emotions were so common place you learn early on weather or not you are comparable with another person, and they were getting along perfectly .

Yeah, he'd be happy to go home. Just as soon as his legs were able to support him again. Maybe sooner if Vee was willing to carry him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comment or critiques if you have any. I'm always happy to hear how I can improve my writing.
> 
> Also I don't dislike the 49ers or anything but i needed a national sports team and this takes place in sanfransico so it jsut kinda happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into a series? It wouldn't be hard to make a plot out of this. Let me know in the comments.


End file.
